utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kony
Kony (コニー) là một utaite được biết đến nhờ chất giọng mềm mại, giống shota. Tuy nhiên anh cũng có thể thay đổi giọng hát của mình từ shota thành "nam tính" một cách dễ dàng, và thường làm như vậy trong nhiều ca khúc của mình. Anh sở hữu khả năng xử lý thanh âm và cảm nhận nhịp điệu tuyệt vời. Ngoài ra ta còn thấy cuối mỗi bài hát đều có những câu bông đùa của anh, đó cũng là một điểm nổi bật giúp anh nổi tiếng hơn. Anh là người năng động, thoải mái và thích trêu đùa mọi người xung quanh. Kony là bạn thân của Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, Itou Kashitarou, Rimokon, Shamuon, Soraru và Yuuto. Bản hát lại đầu tiên của anh là bài "Marionette Syndrome". Và bản hát lại nổi tiếng nhất do anh thể hiện - "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman", cũng là ca khúc thứ hai và là video đầu tiên anh được gọi là Kony, đạt 160 nghìn lượt xem và 7 nghìn lượt trên Mylist. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 10, 2012) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl Utattemita" wo Kiitemita (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2010.02.11) # "Nana Iro no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga) (2010.03.14) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Girlfriend" (2010.03.18) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Kony, Soraru, Shamuon và ShounenT (2010.04.13) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (A Bit Amusing Time Signal) (singlink chorus) (2010.04.29) (Trong Mylist hỗn hợp) # "Boku Mote" (2010.05.11) # "Internet City" (singlink chorus) (2010.05.12) (Trong Mylist hỗn hợp) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.24) # "Melt" (2010.06.27) # "One Chorus Medley" (2010.07.28) chỉ có trên Community) # "rain stops,good-bye" (2010.08.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.08.22) # "Mozaik Role" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.11) # "celluloid" (2010.09.13) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (Nico Nico Douga Shooting Star Girl) (2010.09.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.03) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (kết hợp) (2010.12.24) # "McDonald CM no Kodomo no Tension ga Yabai" (The Tension of the Kids in this McDonald Commercial is Dangerous) (2011.01.24) # "One Chorus Medley 2" (2011.03.30) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -remade lyrics- (2011.04.01) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Just a Game" feat. Kony và Yuuto (2011.04.20) # "Cutie HoNEET" (2011.04.23) # "Blackjack" feat. Kony và Elshi (2011.06.02) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Kony và Yuuto (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" (Hajimete no Chuu parody) feat. Kony và Amatsuki (2011.06.15) # "Homo Nonke" (Parody of Suki Kirai) (2011.06.17) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.08.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane" (Parody of Noroi no Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou) feat. Kony và Saki♂ (2011.09.03) # "Shabon Tama" (Soap Bubble) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.11) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, maro. và Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Hanamizuki" (Dogwood Flower) (2011.10.01) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. Kony và Yuuto (2011.10.02) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Kony và Yuuto (2011.11.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2011.11.22) # "PONPONPON" -Remake and Talk video- (2011.12.11) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kony, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo và Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Bokura no Ochinpo." -X'mas arrange ver.- (2011.12.25) # "Center Days" (Parody of Kagerou Days (2012.01.15) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin và Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.04.14) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP parody" (2012.04.26) (Cảnh báo: Nội dung khồn phù hợp với trẻ lứa tuổi vị thành niên) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Kony và Yuuto (2012.06.24) # "Majinga-Z" (2012.06.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) (2012.06.30) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP Parody" feat. Kony, Setsuko và Kaito (2012.07.02) (Cảnh báo: Nội dung khồn phù hợp với trẻ lứa tuổi vị thành niên) # "stand by me" feat. Kony và Aburan (2012.07.11) # "Mr.Music" -Tsuya-adekaya arrange ver.- (2012.07.30) # "Alice 'Alice in Wonderword'" -Arrange.ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Kony và Yuuto (2012.08.09) # "Natsuiro Lonely Days" (Summer-Colored Lonely Days) feat. 〆5 (2012.08.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Kony, Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki (2012.08.22) # "Miku Miku ni Shiteageru" (Miku's Birthday celebratory video) (2012.08.31) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.09.03) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, và Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony và Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.30) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.01.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Kony và Yuuto (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Kony và Yuuto (2013.01.27) # "Kabe Panmanpaachi" (Original) (2013.02.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2013.03.30) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) feat. Kony và fu-rin (harmonies) (2013.05.13) # "DOGS" feat. Kony and fu-rin (chorus) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Kony, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Amatsuki và un:c (2013.06.21) }} Danh sách đĩa hát Về album của Circle of Friends, mời xem tại đây. Về album của ShimeFive (〆5), mời xem tại đây. |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track2info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Karakuri Pierrot |track3info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Nekomimi Archive |track4info = (Kony) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KusoinakaP |track4arranger = KusoinakaP |track5title = DOGS |track5info = (Kony) |track5lyricist = yukkedoluce |track5composer = yukkedoluce |track5arranger = yukkedoluce |track6title = Ochiba to Waltz wo |track6info = (Kony) |track6lyricist = ichiP |track6composer = ichiP |track6arranger = ichiP |track7title = Shinitagari |track7info = (Kony) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NashimotoP |track7arranger = NashimotoP |track8title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track8info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = Neru |track9title = Cantarella |track9info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Bye-Bye Lover |track10info = -Piano ver.- |track10info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track10lyricist = samfree |track10composer = samfree |track10arranger = samfree}} |track1composer = BuzzG |track1arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track2title = glow |track2info = -Acoustic ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = keeno |track2arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track3title = *tear* |track3info = -Acoustic ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = DATEKEN |track3arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track4title = 1925 |track4info = -Acoustic ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = T-POCKET |track4arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track5title = Kasou Kyoku |track5info = (Cremation Song) -Acoustic ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = No.D |track5arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track6title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track6info = (Heart Beat ♯0822) -Acoustic ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = papiyon |track6arranger = Wing, fu-rin }} Thư viện ảnh Kony 1.gif|Ảnh đại diện cũ của Kony trên Twitter Kony 2.jpg|Kony trước khi bắt đầu một buổi hòa nhạc trực tiếp Kony 3.JPG|Từ trái sang phải: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru và Inakamono Kony 4.jpg|Kony đăng lên Twitter bằng lockerz Kony 5.png|Yuuto (trái) và Kony (phải) trong bản hát lại "Just a Game Minh họa bởi Tama (たま) Kony 6.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: Shamuon, Amatsuki và Kony, ảnh lấy từ Twitter của Amatsuki Thông tin thêm * Các bạn anh chọn 21/5 là ngày của Kony và chúc mừng bằng bánh kem dâu. * Kony thích đồ ngọt, đặc biệt là bánh kem dâu. * Hiện anh đang sống tại Tokyo. * Anh đã từng đi du lịch đến Mỹ. * Anh sở hữu một chiếc iPhone. * Anh đã hoàn thành series game walkthroughs thuộc thể loại game kinh dị The House cùng Rimokon. (Cảnh báo: Liên kết chứa các hình ảnh không phù hợp với trẻ vị thành niên.) * Có một câu chuyện vui nói về thân hình mũm mĩm của Kony (anh nặng 82kg, chừng 181Ibs). Kony bảo anh đang cố gắng ăn kiêng dù đến giờ vẫn chưa có tin anh đã giảm cân thành công hay không. Điển hình là Community của anh được gọi bằng "コニーくんのダイエットを応援するコミュ" ("Hãy cổ vũ cho chế độ ăn kiêng của Kony nhé!") * Tasogare Generation là album hợp tác với Yuuto, nhưng họ không phát hành các bài hát một cách chính xác trong mỗi "phần". Về "phần" Yuuto, ba bài đầu là theo như album, nhưng bốn bài tiếp theo đều là bản solo của Kony, ba bài cuối song ca khác nhau. * Anh thuộc nhóm máu A. * Bố anh là người Mỹ nhưng anh không biết nói tiếng Anh (điều này từng đề cập trong một tập của Nicoraji). Liên kết ngoài * Twitter * Blog * Mixi * Voiceblog Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Smiley*2GS Thể_loại:ShimeFive (〆5) Thể_loại:Circle of Friends Thể_loại:Teito Hanayoi